Truth, Dare and Engage
by Ciara Wood
Summary: Starts halfway through New Moon. Bella moves back to Phoenix to live with her mom and Phil who have returned from Jacksonville. A fast moving story that has a lot of aspects. Including a great game of Truth and Dare, On hiatus till November 2012.
1. Notion

Dear Readers

This is my first Twilight FanFic. I enjoy coming up with ideas based on things I have either read, seen or experienced. You will notice throughout the stories similarities to some of the Twilight books and movies such as movement or words that the character used. 

At one or two points in the story you may see ideas or concepts that are similar to other FanFic's you have read. I mean no harm to the people who came up with these ideas and I do not wish to take credit for them.

All characters not related to the Twilight Saga are my own original characters. I have not based them on any person or any character from any other story. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Some facts may also be incorrect but please bear with me as I live in South Africa and have little access to reliable material.

Some parts of this story may be OOC. Especially for Edward and Bella.

This story is very rough and may have a lot of grammatical errors. It may also contradict things written in the Twilight Saga books. It takes place during New Moon.

Regards,

Michelle.

CHAPTER 1

It's January. Four months have passed since Edward and his family left, with only a good bye from Edward. Not even Alice had bothered to pop in to say goodbye before she left. He had left me broken- broken and alone. The last four months had gone by slowly without him. I spent all the time I could in my room, thinking about them, especially Edward. I tried not to, but I was too depressed to be around anybody. I still went to school and to work but that was about it.

"Bella, can I come in?" Charlie knocked softly on my door.

"Sure," that was the typical answer that I gave to most questions people asked me. A one syllable answer.

Charlie opened the door and walked in. He sighed when he looked over to where I sat. I had hardly moved since I had come back from Newton's the previous afternoon. Without a word he placed a pile of papers in front of me on the desk. I looked over at the pile and noticed the logo on the top page. With confusion I looked up at Charlie.

"What is this?" I asked my voice chocking slightly as I picked up the papers and skimmed through them.

"Plane tickets."

"Why?"

"I'm sending you to go live with your mother Bells. She's moving back to Phoenix with Phil. Your mom never sold the house and they decided it was time to go back there after everything that happened with Phil last month. Besides it's not doing you any good staying here."

Phil had been injured shortly before Christmas in a car accident and the doctors had told him that he would probably never regain full use of his legs. He could walk, although he still had a slight limp, but he could not run without an incredible amount of pain.

"No! I won't go. I refuse. I need to stay here. In Forks. I will find my own apartment if you don't want me in your house but I won't leave Forks," I was freaking out- just like the way I had in Phoenix when Edward had told me I had to live with my mother.

"Bells, you know that's not it. But I can't have you moping around this house any longer. Edwards not coming back. Your mother wants you to go back home and honestly I think it would be good for you to get some space. Go to Phoenix; even if it's just too finish the school year. I've paid for those tickets and your mothers waiting for you to arrive," Charlie turned around and left my room closing the door behind him before I could protest any further.

The first chapter is short but the second chapter will be longer.

Review please


	2. Happy return

**Authors Notes: Okay this is the second chapter it is a little longer so I hope you enjoy as it may be a couple of weeks before I update. I have exams next week and I am very busy with work.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter. I do not own the rights to Twilight.**

**Two weeks later**

After a week of fighting and protesting my dad had finally convinced me to move to Phoenix for the last couple of months of the school year. My last day at Forks High had been interesting, almost as interesting as my first day had been. There had been a small farewell party- if that's what you could call it- and all my friends, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Ben and Angela gave me long hugs. Lauren had even given me a small smile but that was probably only because she was happy I was finally leaving.

Charlie drove me to the airport and gave me what probably didn't count as a goodbye but was a) a goodbye for Charlie and b) a better goodbye then what Edward had given me.

The flight was boring and as much as I tried I could not read any book. I managed to read two minutes of Wuthering Heights before putting it down and picking up the Pride and the Prejudice that lasted a good five minutes before I got bored with it and reached into my hand luggage to pull out another book. When I saw the cover however I immediately put it back i couldn't deal with it right then. It reminded me to much of him- of Edward. I remembered the day when Edward and i had been watching Romeo and Juliet in my living room. How he had told me about the Volturi and what he would have done if I had not survived in Phoenix. I fell asleep for a few minutes before waking up screaming, scaring the other passengers. A hostess came over to make sure that I was alright and I assured her that it was just a nightmare even though it hadn't been. It had been a memory of the day Edward had left me in the forest behind my house. I spent the rest of the flight staring out the window thoughtfully.

When I arrived at the airport in Phoenix my mom and Phil were waiting for me. My mom took me in a huge hug the minute she caught sight of me. If it had been Edward it would have been the... I couldn't think about him now, it would only make all this harder.

"Oh, baby. It's so good to see you again," my mom said once she had let go of me. Phil took my bags and for once I didn't say anything.

I could feel it creeping up on me; the loss. There were so many good memories in Forks. Places I could go so I could remember him. Proof of his existence. Sure, there were memories in Phoenix; the airport, the hotel, the ballet studio and the hospital. But none of them were exactly good memories and only two included him. The ballet studio, which had been burnt to the ground and the hospital; where i couldn't exactly just hang around all day.

"Baby we're home," my mom's words broke through my thoughts. I looked out the window and sure enough we were home. It felt odd being home. It had been months. I went to my room quickly. Unfortunately my mom hovered. She asked questions and talked a lot. Mostly about things that I didn't care about, like school, old friends, teachers, neighbours and Phil. Not that I didn't care about Phil, he just wasn't on the top of things to think about at the moment. Neither was Edward for that fact but no matter how hard I tried, thoughts of him and the rest of his family constantly sneaked into my mind. The thoughts about Alice weren't that bad; in fact at times they were even entertaining. The first time she had dragged me shopping, as much as I had hated it, had been fun. I had liked hanging out with Alice. Emmet was always a laugh, as was Jasper when he opened up. The thoughts that really got to me were the thoughts of Edward.

"Bella, Renee, dinners ready," Phil called up the stairs and I was glad for the distraction even if it was only for the length of dinner. It would keep my mom quite and I could go to bed if it got too bad.

Dinner was quick but not very quiet Phil and my mom went on and on throughout dinner talking about things that were such a waste of breath. Who cared if the woman down the road had bought a convertible? There were real problems in the world; like vampires that wanted to kill me. I couldn't really blame they didn't know vampires existed and they certainly did not know that there was a red haired vampire out there that wanted to kill me.

That night I slept restlessly I was scared to fall asleep long enough to have nightmares about Edward because I didn't want to wake up screaming. I loved my mom but she wasn't strong enough to handle the things I had experienced and she would be so worried about me. Lucky for me I had school the next day it gave me an excuse to get away from my mom for a while.

By the time my mom and Phil woke I was dressed and making pancakes downstairs. After hours of staring at the ceiling I had finally decided to keep myself busy. I had started by taking a long shower and paying attention to the clothes I was wearing. That hadn't kept me busy long as is much as I tried I would never be one for dressing up. I had packed my bag again and made my bed and eventually i had come downstairs and for something to make that would keep me busy for a while.

"Morning, what's all this?" my mom asked coming into the kitchen followed closely by Phil.

"It's my first day back at school. I thought I would surprise you," i shrugged as I flipped a pancake onto the already enormous pile.

"Normally the parents make the breakfast for their kids first day at school. What's this really about?" My mom took a seat across from where I was standing and looked me up and down.

I looked at my mom and sighed, it would do no good to tell her the truth. It wasn't going make it any better, "I'm a little nervous. I haven't seen my friends in so long or even spoken to them for that matter and it's going to be odd to be in such a big school again."

"I'm not complaining. These pancakes are delicious," Phil said as he bit into the pancake I had moments before flipped onto the pile.

"Thanks."

"I better go get ready if I'm going to get you to school on time," my mom muttered as she stood up and headed up the stairs.

Not many teenagers owned cars in Phoenix. Great. My mom was going to drive me to school every day. After living in Forks it would be hard. I had been so accustomed to having my own car. I was free to go where i wanted and when it had failed I had always had...

I couldn't finish the thought instead I put all the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to fetch my bag. By the time I came downstairs my mom was ready and we immediately left. It was the middle of the semester again at least this time I would actually know people at the school so it wouldn't be that bad. We arrived at the school in record time and i was greeted by two of my old friends the minute I stepped out of the car. My mom must have told them I was coming.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again," the shorter of the two Alison said as she pulled me into a quick gentle hug.

"Yeah, it's been a while," my other friend Fred said punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Bye, Bells I'll see you after school.

Alison and Fred had been my two best friends in Phoenix and I knew secretly that Fred liked me and had wanted to go out with me a couple of times but had never had the nerve to ask.

"So what's changed around here?" I asked as we headed through the student parking lot. I stopped short when I saw a shiny silver Volvo in one corner. It couldn't be. Phoenix was so sunny they would never be able to survive here. I was being paranoid and I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked behind it and saw that the license plates were different.

"Not much though Ed should tell you about the new family in town."

I cringed as Alison used our old nickname for Fred; it reminded me so much of Edward. In fact as I thought about it Alison's name reminded me of Alice. Damn it this was going to be a very long semester.

"Their all so weird there's four of them, well five, the older brother moved from Canada last month to join them. He had been at some boarding school for academically advanced students. Anyway they moved here last year showed up and surprised everyone no one had any idea they were coming. No one knows much about them although Alison here has a crush on the oldest one and I must admit the girls are babes," Fred said. I couldn't think of him as Ed any more. It was too weird.

Alison and Fred accompanied me to the office. They waited outside while the receptionist gave me my timetable.

**First Period: Trigonometry**

**Second Period: English**

**Third period: Spanish**

**Fourth Period: Lunch**

**Fifth Period: Biology**

**Sixth Period: Government**

**Seventh Period: Gym**

"Great, we have Trig, Bio and Gym together. This is going to be so much fun," Alison exclaimed as she read my timetable over my shoulder.

"What do we have together Fred?" I asked him and he took the timetable from my hands.

"English, Bio and of course Gym. It's compulsory now you know," Fred said and I laughed. Alison looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"You know I still suck at sports. That's one thing that will never change," I said telling her part of the truth. This timetable had a lot of similarities with my old one. Like lunch and Bio and Gym. What luck.

Just then the bell rang. Alison and i walked off to Trigonometry while Fred walked off to some or other class. A couple of people stopped me on the way to say hello and ask questions. I knew it was a small taste of what was to come at lunch. That would be the whole of the Phoenix High population. On my first day, after getting up early, and arriving early for school, I was still late for my first lesson of the day.

"Ms Swan, late on your first day? You were never late not even on the days that weren't your first days," Mr Harbor said as I walked in. I blushed slightly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Damn this was worse than going to Forks. It wasn't like people were going to stare. No they were just going to ask questions. Lots and lots of questions I didn't want to answer. The worst of all the question was first posed to me by my Spanish teacher; Mrs Petoskey.

The lesson was almost over and we had all packed away our books. The bell hadn't quite rung yet and there were still five minutes of silence left.

"So, Bella, why did you come back?"

Well my boyfriend, who by the way is a Vampire, thought it would be best if he left me. I think he said it was to keep me safe after his brother almost killed me. I sort of went into deep depression and eventually my dad couldn't take any more so he sent me back to come live with my mother. That was the truth but obviously I couldn't tell her that. It hurt even to think it. Instead I politely brushed it off as a something of convenience.

**So there you have it. A new chapter.**

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am a little discouraged by the lack of the reviews only one person! This chapter is dedicated to raw-rooky. YOU really inspired me too want to continue. This chapter is 2 974 words my longest so far. This chapter is a little AU and OOC. _**

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I went to the cafeteria as quickly as possible. On my way I caught a glimpse of someone who looked oddly like Rosalie. I closed my eyes for a second and chided myself. _Bella, you're being silly. This is Phoenix where it is sunny practically every day. The Cullen's couldn't live here. Besides Rosalie and Emmet are in England. They've finished school. You need to stop thinking about them._

I joined the lunch queue quickly, when I got to the cafeteria. I wanted to avoid all the questions. Once I had put a few things on my tray that I knew I wouldn't eat, I found Alison and Fred standing near the teachers table. One or two of the teachers smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Bella there they are. The family we were talking about," Alison pointed to the family.

I looked up. Five people were walking away from us. Before I could think, I felt the tray slip out of my hands. With a crash it landed on the floor. Heads turned all around the cafeteria. He was here; my beautiful angel. As the Cullen's turned their heads they gasped. Edwards's plate was the first to drop. Alice's soon after. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie managed to hold onto their plates but they were frozen just like Alice and Edward. Now everyone in the cafeteria looked between me and the Cullen's; confused.

I walked forward towards the Cullen's. Without thinking I walked straight for Edward, I could feel the cold radiating from his skin as I passed. I looked up at him meaningfully. He knew what I wanted, with a glance down he followed me towards the door.

"Bella, wait," Edward caught up to me by the door. I turned around to face him. He looked different somehow. He looked older, if you could call it that, more tired and sad.

"What are you doing here? You promised me," I said trying to sound angry but I wasn't. It was so good to see him again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would come here. I really was trying to keep my promise. Although I was on the verge of coming back."

"Coming back?" I sobbed staring at him, "why would you come back? To torture me? To show me how great you are now that I'm out of your life?

"No. Never. These last few months have been really bad for me. I moved to Canada. I couldn't be around my family, for so long. It was torture for me, leaving you."

I laughed, bitterly, "Torture for you right and what do you think it was too me? A picnic? A walk in the park? One day you were telling me you loved me and the next you were telling me you don't. You don't get to tell me that it was torture for you. You left. You told me you didn't want me. That was you, not me."

"You think I wanted to leave? I had to do what was best for you and if that meant I had to lie so you would let me go, then that's what I had to do. You believed me so quickly. It hurt me. Had I not shown you how much I loved you? How much I wanted you? I would do anything for you and if that means I have to leave you than that's what I will do."

I stared up at him, unsure of what to say. He would do anything for me? My fist slammed into his chest. I knew it would only end up hurting me but I carried on.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I was sobbing now. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. He put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. No, he was just going to leave me again. I tried to fight it but it was no use. Eventually I gave up and leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Bella, I love you so much and if you would let me have a second chance I promise I won't leave you again," He muttered into my hair as he kissed me gently on my forehead.

I didn't answer instead I pulled him closer to me

"So you forgave him?" Alice came up to us. "Good. 'Cause I need to take you shopping. You really need to get some new clothes."

Alice would think about clothes. I pulled away from Edward and turned to face Alice. As i turned i wiped away the tears on my face. "Hey, Alice."

She pulled me into a tight hug and shot a look at her brother. Obviously thinking something that she couldn't tell him in front of me.

"Alice I would love to stay like this but I want to talk to Jasper before lunch is over," I said trying to escape her clutches.

She let me go but before I could take a step Edward had his arm around me. I sighed but carried on walking. Before I could say anything to Jasper, Emmet had me in a bear hug.

"Little sis. Good to see you. You know punching Edward was a waste of energy right?"

"Yeah, probably but who cares. Now if you would let go of me I want to talk to you brother."

"But you just spoke to him," Emmet protested only half letting me go.

"Not Edward, you dope, Jasper," I laughed.

"Oh, that brother," Emmet said as he let me go.

"Bella, I am so sor..." I didn't let Jasper finish his apology.

"Jasper, don't apologise. It was going to happen sooner or later. There's not much you can do to avoid it. If I hadn't gotten a paper cut I would have tripped through a window."

"Good point," Emmet muttered behind me and Edward punched him slightly.

"Shut up."

"But still. I'm so..." Jasper tried to apologise again.

"I forgive you. Now are we friends or what," i interrupted his apology again.

Jasper offered me his hand and I shook it. "I would hug you but then I would probably eat you."

"No you wouldn't," Alice said, "You would be too scared of what Edward would do too you if you did."

Rosalie hadn't said a word the entire time and I didn't care to say anything first. I was glad when the bell rang saving me from doing anything.

"What do you have now?" Edward asked coming up behind me.

"Biology. You?"

"Physics. Biology was too big a reminder of Forks," Edward said.

"Fine, I'll see you in Gym or after school or whatever," I said to him.

"No, you won't I'm coming with you too Biology."

"Mr Dimsmore won't like that."

"Well Mr Dimsmore isn't the teacher and I know the new teacher won't mind."

"How do you know that?' I asked looking up at him slightly confused. What had happened to Mr Dimsmore? I had liked him.

"Oh, you'll see," Edward smiled my favourite smile as we headed to the Bio lab.

For the second time that day I was late for a class. Damn, if i kept this up I was going to miss a lot of school. I wouldn't be surprised if this teacher gave me detention. Edward had gone off to the office to quickly change his time table.

The lab here had longer tables. Each table could hold three to five people. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the class was that everyone was staring at me. No surprise there. The real surprise came when I turned to the front of the classroom and saw the teacher.

"Bella?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Charlie sent me too come live with my mom."

"Does Edward know you're here?"

"Yes mom, I know," Edward answered the question coming up behind me. He walked over to Esme and handed her a letter.

"Alright then. You two can take the empty desk at the back and I warn you if you don't listen the only thing you two will be doing together is studying," Esme gave us a small smile. We knew she wasn't serious. Edward had already learnt the stuff and if I got lost, it didn't really matter, if I got my way this would not be the last time I had this lesson.

Edward gave Esme a small smile and mouthed Thank You. We walked over to our desk. Half the class had gone back to the work they were doing before we entered but the rest of them kept on watching us.

"Everybody, back to work. You have fifteen minutes to complete this assignment," Esme said from the front of the class.

Suddenly everybody was very busy. While Edward and I worked, well in this case mostly Edward, we talked.

"Why did you move to Phoenix of all places? It's not like you can just walk out into the sun without getting a few odd looks and there is hardly a day without sun," I asked as he swapped his paper with mine faster than anyone, save Esme, could see.

"Carlisle found a cream that's thick enough to hide the sparkle. It only lasts about five hours but it's effective. It allows us to come to school without problems."

"What were you doing in Canada?"

"I was trying my hand at tracking. I'm not very good at it but if I focus harder enough I should be able to track Victoria before she tracks us," Edward laughed. I couldn't see what was funny about what he had just said. "Esme says she hopes you actually know how to do this work otherwise the next time you come over she's going to teach you all this again."

I looked down at the worksheet, "I may not have been able to answer these questions as effectively as you have, but we did this last week. Besides if I have to sit and learn this again, you're going to sit with me."

"Now I have a question for you. Why did Charlie send you to live with Renee?"

"Because he couldn't have me moping around the house any longer. I fought him, but he wouldn't give in. He said it would be good for me. I'm going back at the end of the semester."

"What if we went back there together? I could run everywhere and just hide out at my house during the sunny days. Worst comes to worst, you can always come and stay with me at the house."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You will do no such thing," I hadn't heard Esme come up behind us. The entire class turned to look at us.

We slowly turned our head around to look at Esme.

"Edward, I need to talk to you outside," Esme looked down at him. Knowing her she had already started the conversation in her head. Edward sighed and got up. We shared a look before he followed Esme outside.

As soon as they were out of earshot, (or so the class thought, I on the other of course knew better), the class descended upon me.

"How the hell do you know him?" Alison asked.

"They used to live in Forks. Alice is my best friend and Edward was – well is- my boyfriend," I knew perfectly well that Edward would be listening to all my answers, just like he had done back in Forks when Jessica cornered me in Trigonometry and asked me a whole bunch of questions about our relationship.

"So you two are dating?" Fred sounded jealous and I could understand why. Although he had, had a crush on me for a while he had never had to deal with me having a crush on someone else.

"How much do you like him?" one of my other friends, Simone asked me.

I laughed the last time I had answered that question I had gotten a scowl from Edward. "You have no idea."

"Enough with the chit chat. Everyone back to work. You have two minutes left," Esme entered the classroom again, her face a little less pale.

I smiled when Edward came back and sat next to me he took my hand in his own.

"What she say?" I asked.

"That I should still talk to Carlisle about it but she thinks it wouldn't be such a bad idea if the Cullen's moved back to Forks."

"Yes it would," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Why?" Edward looked at me confused.

"Charlie would shoot you," I said.

Edward burst out laughing and a couple of people shot irritated glares at him. Well the boys did. The girls tried but they didn't quite succeed. They landed up ogling at him instead.

"The only thing that would do is send your father into shock."

Esme sent a glare in Edwards's direction.

"Well Esme doesn't think its funny," I said.

"You wouldn't either if I were your son. Even though the bullets won't hurt me, the thought of someone shooting me, scares Esme."

"Times up everyone. Swap papers with the person next to you. Wait, that won't work," she looked straight at us as she said it. "You know what I'll mark them; they can go on your report."

A few people gasped they hadn't expected that to happen.

"But..." I looked over at Edward horrified. She couldn't mark this. I hadn't done the work; Edward had.

"Don't worry about it. It will only go on the report if we move back to Forks. If we're not coming back to school tomorrow, she wants to at least be able to show some good progress. You would have only been back for one day, so every piece of work you did today is going to be a waste if we leave," Edward muttered to me.

"And if we don't leave?" I asked him.

"Then she won't put it on our report," he answered.

Each lesson at Phoenix high was forty minutes long. So far only twenty nine minutes had elapsed. Once all the papers had been handed in Esme let the class talk softly and she got to work on marking. Being a vampire she had a great memory so she didn't need to look at a memo or count the marks once she was done.

"What class do you have next," I asked Edward.

"What do you have next?" he replied.

"That's not fair I asked first," I complained.

"It's my turn to ask the questions you've had your turn and now it's mine."

This was the same argument that we had, had in Forks that first month, when I had so many questions for Edward about being a vampire.

"Government. Now answer my question."

"I have whatever you have. You don't think I'm going to leave you alone, do you? I asked the receptionist to change my time table to yours. It took me a couple of minutes to convince her that it was the right thing to do but eventually she just wrote a letter saying that I would be joining their classes from now on," Edward grinned his cooked smile which of course made me smile.

"You know you still dazzle me. It's not really fair you know," I said looking in too his beautiful Topaz eyes.

"What about you dazzling me?" he asked looking innocent.

"So I dazzle you. You dazzle everyone. If I had gone and asked the receptionist to change my time table she would have said no," I argued.

"First of all you're a female and she's a female and second of all you should hear the thoughts of some of the boys in this school and in Forks."

"And you should hear the thoughts of all the girls."

"I do. Let's see. Fred wants to kill me for taking you away. That's one to me. Alison wonders what it would be like to kiss me so that's one to you. Kyle thinks I should cut my losses because there is no way I'm going to ever marry you, another one to me. Damien thinks that... wait that's disgusting. His thoughts about you are even worse than Mike's. Still that gives me another one. Yip, there's no one else thinking about us. Except wait, Esme thinks I should stop prying into other people's thoughts and think about letting you do your own work once in a while," Edward laughed as he conveyed Esme's message.

I looked up to Esme and she gave me a slight smile. I pointed up at Edward and made the sign for crazy. Esme laughed.

"Hey stop talking about me, I'm not crazy," Edward pretended to sound hurt.

I chuckled quietly and was surprised when Edward said loud enough for the whole class to hear, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" I asked confused, I didn't remember saying anything.

"All's fair in love and war, Edward," Esme said and I realised he must have been reacting to one of her thoughts.

"What she think?" now I was curious. What could possibly have made Edward ask that question so loudly? I knew Esme would have heard him if he had whispered.

"Esme said I am crazy. Crazy in love."

The rest of the lesson went smoothly as did government. Gym as usual was embarrassing. One class for each grade had gym in the seventh period. Alice and Jasper were in Gym with us but Emmet and Rosalie weren't. Edward explained to me that Jasper decided to start a year younger than he usually does so that Alice wouldn't be alone. He had wanted to get out of high school as quickly as possible so he had decided to finish his senior year and then plan his next move.

**AN: I hope this gives you guys a reason to review. I have no idea when I will have a chance to update again so bear with me! Please review I am hoping for a few more reviews this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Edward and especially Jasper they both had to participate in Gym no matter how hard Alice and Rosalie had tried to persuade the Gym teacher otherwise he insisted that all the boys had to play sports. Luckily for Alice and Rosalie they were allowed to watch from the side lines. I dressed as quickly as I could and went out to meet Edward. I stopped short when I saw him. I had never really seen him in shorts and the top hugged his features nicely.

"Okay everyone gather round," Coach Lloyd called out. I made my way quickly to stand in front of Edward.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you're back. Probably just as uncoordinated as ever," he joked as he saw me.

"He doesn't know the half of it," Edward muttered so low only I could hear him and I had to smile.

"Now if I knew what was good for me I would bench you before you land up bleeding but since it's your first day back I'm not going to," Coach Lloyd continued.

I felt Edward tense behind me. I turned around to look at his face. He was horrified at the thought.

"Um, Coach Lloyd, I don't think that's a good idea," I turned back around and was surprised to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"What's Carlisle doing here?" I asked Edward.

"He does the first aid. He wanted to be on hand if something happened while we were playing. He only comes during the seventh and the third period. Otherwise he works down at the hospital."

"Why not Dr Cullen?" Coach asked surprised.

"Bella was my patient in Forks. Just before we left she fell into a glass table and needed multiple stitches. I haven't seen her since but based on the depth and size of the cut I don't think she should be playing just yet," Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Where exactly was she hurt?" Coach asked.

"The right arm," Carlisle said truthfully.

"That's okay then. She can still play. As I understand it one doesn't use their arms to play soccer," Coach said.

"No, no they don't," Carlisle agreed. He looked at Edward anxiously and then at Jasper and then back at Edward.

"Carlisle wants' to talk to you quickly," Edward said without looking at me. I nodded once and headed over to Carlisle.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. How've you been?" Carlisle asked me as I got close. He gave me the usual hug as he waited for my answer.

"I'm better now," I said avoiding the question. I didn't like lying to Carlisle but I didn't want him to know the truth.

"Okay. Now as you know, if you start bleeding things could get a little messed up for all of us, so I want you to try as hard as possible to avoid getting hurt. If you do get hurt, I need you to fun as fast as you can towards me or Edward," Carlisle instructed.

"Edward?" I asked confused. Why would I run towards him? My blood was more tempting for him than anyone else.

"He knows how to control himself around you Bella. He spent part of his time in Canada working in a hospital so he could try and get used to being around blood. I know it's not the same as your blood to him but I don't think he will risk anything," Carlisle said softly so that the other students couldn't hear him.

"Okay so avoid getting hurt and if I do run," I summed up what Carlisle had told me.

"Good." He smiled at me.

Gym went without any major incidents the only incident that got all the vampires in the room worried was when I fell and bumped my head slightly against the wall. Carlisle used it as an excuse to keep me benched for the rest of the game even though he knew I didn't have a concussion and I was perfectly okay to continue playing. Edward of course sent glances in my direction every other second to make sure that I really was okay. He really did know how to worry.

After school I phoned my mom and told her not to worry about me, some friends were bringing me home. I didn't tell her it was the Cullen's because I had no idea how she would respond. I didn't think she would be exactly angry but I couldn't be sure, we hadn't really talked about it. I knew if it had been Charlie he would probably kill Edward but my mom wasn't like that. It was decided that Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice would accompany me home in Carlisle's Mercedes, to talk to my mom about moving back to Forks. Jasper would go and sort out the documents we would need to make the trip and Emmet and Rosalie would make the arrangement to go back to Europe.

When we arrived at my house I was surprised to see three cars parked outside. Great my mom must be having her monthly meeting or something.

"Who's inside?" I asked Edward not wanting to be surprised,

"Your mom, three women I don't know and their teenage daughters. Your mom invited them over when you told her you were getting a lift from someone else. She wants you to get to know them," Edward answered reading my mom's thoughts.

I sighed before taking the keys from my back pocket and opening the front door. They obviously didn't hear the door open because they continued talking.

"I know it's not right to crush on your doctor but he is so hot," one of the women was saying.

"You should see his kids. They drive Volvo's and BMW's," the second woman said.

"We seem to be a hot topic in Phoenix," Edward muttered with a hint of humour.

"Mom, I'm home," I shouted giving her and her friends enough warning. I could just pretend I hadn't heard any of that.

"Bella. I'm in the kitchen. I want you to meet some of my..." my mom stopped when her three friends gasped.

"Oh, my God," the first woman muttered.

"Dr Cullen," my mother said getting up from her seat.

"Renee," Carlisle answered offering his hand to her which she took. "I'd like you to meet my wife Esme and my daughter Alice. You already know Edward so that's the lot."

"Pleasure to meet you," my mom said shaking Esme's and Alice's hands. She turned around and seemed to notice Edward and me for the first time. She nodded towards Edward, "Edward. What are you all doing here?"

"Mom, I want to go back to Forks," I blurted out before anyone got a chance to say anything

"What?" I could see the hurt clearly etched on her face.

"I want to go live with dad in Forks," I said slower this time.

"Why?"

"Esme wants to move back to Fork's and the Cullen's have decided it's time to go back and I want to go back with them," I said stepping away from Edward towards my mother.

"Does your dad know?" Renee asked.

"No, I was going to phone him just now."

"Fine. Go. Whatever," my mom turned her back to me and went back to her seat.

"What's she thinking?" I asked Edward nervously.

"She doesn't know what to think. It keeps changing but basically she thinks I'm going to hurt you again and that moving back to Forks because of a boy is stupid. I would agree if I wasn't the boy," he muttered low enough so that I was the only human who could hear. "What are you thinking?"

"That I want to kiss you right now and also that I need to call my dad," I said truthfully.

"The first one I can help you with but you're alone when it comes to Charlie," Edward said leaning down to kiss me.

"Fine," I muttered breaking away from the kiss. Loudly I said, "Alice."

Alice skipped over knowing exactly what I wanted. Together we headed for the stairs.

"Hey," Edward complained loudly, "I wasn't done with you."

Esme and Carlisle snickered and I half waved back at Edward.

Edward was right to not have come with when I made the call. I put the call on loudspeaker so that both Alice and I could talk.

(Charlie in normal. Bella in Italics and Alice in bold.)

"Chief Swan," my dad answered on the first ring.

"_Dad, its Bella."_

"**And Alice."**

"Alice? What are you doing in Phoenix? I thought you guys moved to L.A."

"**No we moved to Phoenix. Well Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I did. Edward moved to Canada but he's here now."**

"Oh, great. So Bells what's this call about?"

"_Dad, I want to move back to Forks."_

"This is because of Edward being there?"

"_Yes, but dad, the Cullen's are moving back to Fork's. We're all arriving there tomorrow by car. They'll drop me off at home and dad, please don't do anything to Edward, he already feels bad."_

"So you're seeing Edward again?"

"_Yes, dad."_

"Bella after all he did to you, you're just going to take him back. No questions asked.'

"**Charlie, the questions have been asked. Trust me."**

"Fine. See you tomorrow," Charlie dropped the phone with a slam.

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the last but it seems appropriate to end it here. If you want more review.**


	5. Chapter 5

All the arrangements for our trip had been made. The Cullen's had spent the night packing their stuff. It had been decided that everyone would take their cars now so that they wouldn't have to come back later. That meant that everyone would make the trip alone except Edward and me as I didn't have a car. It hadn't taken me long to pack. I had only taken out a few things since arriving two days previous. Edward picked me up early and after a long goodbye to my mother we were on our way to Forks.

"Has the rest of your family already left?" I asked.

"No. Their sorting out a few last minute details. We decided that it would be better if you and I left earlier because you're going to need to take a couple of human minutes along the way," Edward explained

"Right. Human minutes," I said remembering one of the things Edward and I disagreed on.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I haven't changed my mind," Edward said looking away from the road at me. It made me nervous to have him drive so fast and not watch the road even though I knew he wouldn't hit anything.

I decided not to respond. I would have an hour of silence if I did. I had to stop three times on the way to Forks. I saw Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice over take us at various stages of the journey. When we got to Fork's we went straight to the Cullen's place. We had never actually told Charlie what time I was getting home. They were all there waiting for us. I was surprised that Esme had made it home before us.

"How did Esme get back before us? I didn't see her pass us," I said as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"She passed us when we stopped to get something to eat."

"Oh."

Edward grabbed his stuff from the boot and headed inside to put it away. My stuff of course stayed in the car. We spent the rest of the day up in Edward's room catching up on all that had happened in the past four months. When it was five 'o clock Edward insisted on driving me home. I didn't really want to leave him but he reminded me that he would be waiting for me in my room and I gave in.

When we arrived at home I half considered running in the opposite direction but Edwards firm hand around my waist kept me straight on track for the front door. Edward reached for the spare key and opened the door before I could get my thoughts together. Next thing I knew he had disappeared and come back with my bags.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie shouted from the living room.

"Yes Ch... dad, I'll be there in a sec," I shouted.

Edward quickly ran upstairs and put my bags on my bed. When he came downstairs I took a deep breath and followed him into the living room. At the last second I stepped around him so that Charlie would see me first.

"Edward," Charlie said nodding gruffly to him.

"Charlie," Edward answered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now," Charlie said getting up from his chair his hand on his gun.

"You would hurt Bella if you did that," Edward said simply.

"If you hurt Bella again in any way I swear to God that I will shoot you straight in the heart."

"Dad," I groaned.

"No, Bella, he's right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme want to go out for dinner and I thought I would join them," Edward said.

I knew that he meant that he was going hunting but I was confused when he said he would talk to me tomorrow. I knew that was probably only for Charlie's sake but he usually would have said that he would talk to me later.

"Okay," I agreed grudgingly.

I went straight to the kitchen once Edward had left and made supper as quickly as I could so that I could unpack before Edward got back. Not much chance of that happening if he kept his promise.

Unfortunately when I reached my room he wasn't there. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it.

"Here, let me do that," Edward appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my bag from me and started unpacking it at super speed.

"Edward, I want you to change me. You said you wouldn't leave me and I want to make sure you can't."

"Bella, I'm not going to change you. I am not going to be responsible for taking away your soul," Edward said dropping my bag on the floor.

"How can you keep me human? You say you want to keep me from getting hurt yet you want to keep me a fragile human. I want you to take away my soul. I don't need it," I said walking closer to him.

"Can you not wait ten years?" Edward pleaded.

"No, I refuse to become that much older than you."

"Older than me? Bella I'm 108. Now I'm going to finish unpacking your clothes and you're going to get ready for bed. We're not going to finish this conversation tonight," Edward grabbed my bag from the floor and by the time I had brushed my teeth and changed, he was waiting for me on my bed.

"Don't be surprised if I'm gone in the morning. Emmet and Rosalie want to get an early start and I want to say good bye to them. I'll be back to take you too school so wait for me," Edward said as we got comfortable on my bed.

"You promise?" I hadn't realised how tired I was until I had jumped into bed.

"Yes."

Sure enough when I woke up the next morning Edward was gone. I got up and went about my daily routine. Charlie had already left for work and the house was quiet. By the time Edward arrived I was waiting on the steps.

"Morning," I said as Edward opened the passenger door so that I could get in.

He leaned to give me a quick kiss before closing the door and super speeding to the driver's seat to start the car.

"Hey Alice," I said noticing her in the back for the first time.

"Hey Bella," she said scrutinizing my outfit. "Clear all the plans you have on Saturday. I'm taking you shopping. You're looking pretty boring."

"I think she looks beautiful," Edward came to my defence. "But I'm not going to say no to a new outfit," Edward added quickly as Alice glared at him.

"I thought you would say that," Alice said smugly.

"Yes," Edward said.

"No."

I looked at Edward confused why was he saying no?

"I won't do it."

Oh, now I understood. I was only hearing half the conversation. I hated it when they did that.

"What is she going to do?" Edward asked Alice.

"Would you two stop doing that. It's irritating me," I snapped.

"On that note, I'm going to go. Wouldn't want to be late," Alice said jumping out the car.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing," he said.

"Right," I said angrily. I opened the door and got out. "I'll see you later."

I slammed the door and walked quickly to catch up with Alice. A couple of people of turned around when I slammed the door but I ignored them.

"Alice, what were you talking about," I demanded as soon as I reached her.

"You," she said simply.

"What about me?"

"Your demands," Alice answered.

"Bella, wait," I heard Edward call.

I glared at Edward as he got close and slipped into English before he could say anything.

"You really should learn how to shut up," I heard Edward say to his sister before he followed me into the class. I headed over to an empty table in the corner hoping he wouldn't find a way to sit next to me. He seemed to take the hint as he sat on the opposite end of the classroom.

The bell rang just then. Jessica, Mike and Angela entered and stopped short when they saw me sitting on one side of the classroom and Edward on the other end.

"Bella, what are you doing back?" Angela asked coming close.

"Right now, I don't know. It seemed like the right decision yesterday when someone was telling me the truth," I said trying not to snap.

"So you're still mad at Cullen for leaving?" Mike asked. He still had the same puppy dog look from the first day.

"No," I answered.

"All right, everyone take your seats. Class has begun. Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, welcome back," Mr Berty said.

I was glad when lunch finally arrived. I needed to talk to Alice. I walked quickly to the cafeteria and walked straight to the table where Alice was already sitting with her lunch. I didn't bother to get lunch. I sat down but before I could say any-thing, Edward was there.

"Bella, please talk to me. I'm sorry," Edward begged sitting next to me.

"What were you and Alice talking about earlier?" I asked testing his apology.

"You already know. Alice told you."

"I want to hear it from you."

"We were talking about you and what you asked of me last night," Edward answered and I smiled.

"Have you at least thought about it," I asked pushing the subject.

"Yes, all night," Edward answered. Alice was looking at us waiting to hear Edwards answer.

"And?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about it," Edward said once again shutting me off.

"You agreed we weren't going to finish the conversation last night," I answered.

"How careless of me. I meant we weren't going to finish it for the rest of the year," Edward said pissing me off.

"Edward, just say yes already," Alice interrupted clearly annoyed with our conversation.

"No, I'm not going to say… Actually maybe I will, on one condition," Edward said. I gave a sigh of relief, finally.

"Okay fine. What's the condition?" I asked. It couldn't be that bad.

He mumbled something that I was sure I had not heard correctly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," I said hoping I heard wrong.

When he answered I knew I had heard correctly first time. For one Alice was looking at us dumb folded and for two he said; "Marry me."

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. IF YOU WANT ME TO DELETE DON'T.


	6. Apology from the author

Hi guys,

I know it has been a long time since I have uploaded. Unfortunately the copy I had finished has been deleted and unless I can find the copy I will struggle to continue as my attention needs to be put into school. Sorry for the long wait. I will finish this story one day.

Stringbean73


End file.
